User talk:Gag Buster 70
Your Childish Games, and a Lesson on What Self-Defense Means Um...soo... I was going to play your little game and stuff. "Oh I didn't do thaaaat!" Mhm. Well, according to the IP address that I traced it to, it was you. I was going to play your stupid little childish game with you, but that would make me more pathetic than I already am. So I decided to stop. I know you put that message up on my page. What pain? I wasn't hurt by being banned. I was only angered because Conker planned this all out. It went down the way he wanted, but hacking is my specialty, so maybe I can have some advanced nerd-troll-fun. Not as an evil troll, but a person who gets rightful revenge through semi-trolling. ^-^ Yep. When you mess with an Estonian, they're gonna use their technological skills against you. When you mess with a Norwegian/Romania, they'll use their magic against you. Resortng to this isn't what I think of as "dropping to the moron's stupid below-Hell level," but instead as getting proper revenge. It's what King Fredrick II would most likely do, so I will too. Think about it this way: Back when Maria-Theresa reigned in Austria and Hungary, Prussia got upset and rounded up France and Spain, as well as a few other countries that almost no one has ever even heard of. They knew for a complete fact Queen/Archduchess Maria-Theresa wasn't the strongest one that had ever been in control, so they took their little "Austria Hate Club" and attacked Austria. Being harshly beat down, thye turned to England for help, however England didn't really stand much of a chance fighting in that war. Two nations (one having a super crappy army) against three strong, well-equipped countries and several smaller ones? No. Austria's and England's chances of victory were quite small. Hungary joined in on the war, and won it for Austria, mercilessly beating down the little "Austria Hate Club" of nations. Prussia got the most merciless beating of them all. My point? Hungary and Austria fought with the same kinds of weapons as Prussia, Spain, Austria, and those other inferior little nations. SELF-DEFENSE. If it's war, then...ahaha...guess what? Self-defense isn't ever dropping to the opponent's level if the oponent attacked for no reason other than because they discovered a weak spot. Guess what Conker did? He found our weak spots and attacked. It turned into a war. He kept going against the new rules (that applied to EVERYONE, mind you) that were created because of the things he did. I'm fighting in the verbal war that he seems to be hungry for. (I as well!) And since we both want it, only Conker has dropped to a low level for attacking only because he located my weak points. The fight he started is more intense than anything else that's been on the wiki. He set the crap up. He won the last battle, but since I've still got a very considerable amount of Prussian blood, whether I'm awesome or not, I can still win this for anyone on my side. I'll be the Prussia in this. Only the Hungary of Conker's stupid side can beat me down, but even if they do, well, I'll still gain something super awesome and amazing. Oh, and I'm stupid. I AM AWESOME!!! .............................Okay. Fine. I won't deny it. I'm not. But please, for the sake of the very small scrap of pride I have left, please let me pretend to be awesome. ...Please...? (talk) 08:02, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Reeeeeeeeeeeal Funny... It's funny that you think it was me who did it. And if you hack anything, you will suffer Achimo's pain. Yes, I have a Mexican ghost in my house who KISSES me. No lie. Now, where was I? Oh, yes. Moss, you think you did nothing wrong, but insulting others for your own enjoyment? Conker only had a temper, while you complained about everything. I tried being civil, but you didn't care. ( SUPRISE!) And now, you think it's my fault and Conker's fault. All I can say is, that's complete and utter trash, Moss. It's sad you think you were perfectly innocent. What's worse, LMX was banned for 2 months because you lured her in your trap. To us, YOU found our weak points and started a war. YOU caused the problems. Just because you were given 9 chances and Conker 31 doesn't mean you can talk behind his back. And to think you were a nice member! I bet you also think that lesbians are stupid. They're not, Moss. Now, leave me alone.